A Mage, a Vampire and a Prototyped Witch?
by Infection's Queen
Summary: Oskar's life was pretty normal. He aced all of his grades and had moved to America for further education. An accident at Penn-Station later and he is forced to start a new life in the magic world which was 'given' to him by the hands of Nagi Springfield. How will this being act in a new school? How will he survive the magic world? Rating will change depending future content.


**Chapter 1**

**(Author Notes) Ok this is either going to be good or a huge pile of… Shitake-mushrooms. I'm not totally certain about the course that is mentioned in the Flashback. I know that the time-line in the first series of Negima was set in 2002-2003 but it will be set in 2008-2009 to fit in with the Prototype series.**

**Parts of the story the main character will be referred to he/she/it depending on what form he is in.**

"Hai" Speech

'Hai' Thoughts

* * *

><p>Standing over the bustling streets of Tokyo stood two people watching time pass while one's body remained still and emotionless and the other looking with extreme worry.<p>

One was small girl around the age of ten with a simple plain white dress with no shoes or socks on with no coat. Her hair was long and blond with black stripes going down small parts of her hair.

The man was tall, a brown snippet of brown hair peeking from under the hood of his dark-cream trench coat that reached the floor.

"How did you get to this point of your life 'Demon Mage'?" One asked while staring at the young look girl who appeared to be around the age of ten.

"I take it that your the Thousand Master, I knew they would you would find me eventually. Are you here to just talk or are you here for my head?" The younger out of the two replied while dropping into a sitting position on the roof.

"I never like hurting another person even when they are wanted for murder against an ambassador wizard for Mundus Magicus." The Thousand Master replied while taking a more playful tone of voice with the young girl, who only began laughing.

"I'm sorry but that is hilarious 'murder against an ambassador wizard for Mundus Magicus.' So that is what they told you." The Demon mage continued this laughing fit until she calmed down and took on a serious expression that sent shivers down his spine. She continued. "She wasn't an Ambassador! She was a bloody kidnapper; I just responded to threat and learned that one of the nobles from Mundus Magicus sent her with intent to turn me into an emotionless soldier, so sorry if I pissed a few wizards off. And for how I got to this point is because of that wizard." The Thousand Masters eyes widened at this new information.

She began to explain how she got to this stage of her life. Running. Hiding. Surviving.

**Flashback:**

Oskar was returning home from his lessons at the university, studying Latin Literature was rather difficult to learn and he couldn't get his head around the way it was and this coming from someone who mastered Italian in under a week. He just couldn't understand why it was so complex.

Oskar wore a simple set of jeans with a plain white t-shirt with a black hoodie which had the kanji for life on the back, with plain white shoes. His hair was died black with noticeable blond stripes going down from his crown and his eyes are heterochromia iridum, with his left eye being bright blue and his left having a slight hint of dark red in his right.

Oskar stood in the centre of Penn-station waiting for his train to arrive when he noticed the sound of some kind of argument from around the corner, curiosity always got the better Oskar and normally got him into trouble and today was no different. When he reached the site of the argument he was shocked to see several strangely dressed solders all holding fully automatic weapons that were all pointed at one man who was dressed in similar attire to Oskar himself except for the black leather jacket with tribal markings along the back. In his right hand was a strange transparent tube with a black and red liquid inside that seemed to pulsate.

"PUT DOWN THE VIAL AND BACK AWAY NOW!" Shouted the first soldier.

Oskar was really confused now. 'Wait what… Is this a terrorist attack or something? Is that vial some kind of strange bomb?' Oskar watched in disbelief as the man threw the vial at the ground and it shattering with the strange liquid seeping onto the ground. Oskar needed no other incentive to tern tail and run, not stopping even when he heard several loud bangs which he didn't even want to look around to know what had happened until a sharp pain started ripping through his left shoulder. He refused to stop and continued his escape out of the station not giving two shits about his train anymore, he'd run a twenty one mile marathon five times to get away. Before he reached the exit his wound began burning with a passion that a titanium wall couldn't stop, he knew it hadn't been shot again so he took it as a sign that it may be getting infected. 'I didn't think a wound could get infected this quickly?!'

'Shit what the hell is going on here?!' Oskar's mind was racing as he left the station through the exit while having to dodge the rest of the scared people around him. He paid no mind to any of the soldiers and men in hazmat suits. He ran and ran no longer caring about whatever was behind him.

It took an hour to get back to his apartment; the clerk at the main desk was shocked by the look of one of the tenants and quickly asked if he was ok.

"I-I'm fine?" Oskar was looking with disbelief at his shoulder which no longer hurt and was in fact completely healed. 'THE FUCK?! No, I'm not going to bother figuring this out I'm off to my apartment.' With that he turned on his heel and made his way to the elevator, he hit the button and waited, and waited. Time seemed to slow down as a new pain seemed to slice through his body from his shoulder to his heart, it was sharper than anything beyond he could believe. Time ticked on slowly as the pain shifted to jack-hammer at full power inside his head; he collapsed to the floor clutching his head ignoring the stares he was receiving from passers-by. The elevator arrived with a notable *DING* and as if on command the pain stopped and he raced into the elevator and hit the 5th floor button. Ignoring the shocked gasps of the people who could see the amount of blood on him which he himself has yet to notice that was trailing from his head. When the elevator door opened he bolted to his apartment not noticing the cracking floor underneath him. He fumbled when trying to open his door and didn't notice it took five minutes to find his keys. When he was finally inside he decided to ignore the bills that littered his floor and stumbled to his bathroom in intent to wash himself from the blood of his shoulder still not aware of the blood raining down from his hair line.

The moment he turned the shower on, he retracted from the water with some kind unnatural fear. "What?!" 'Its only water!' He attempted to reach into water only for his arm to retract against his will. 'FUCK IT! I'LL GET A SHOWER TOMMOROW AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS THEN... I'm too tired to care!' After that thought he turned the shower off and decided to just head for bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

**Time Skip: 37 hours**

'Wha-Where?' "WHAT!" Oskar couldn't move his arms, his legs were bound and his head was fixed into place, he tried to open his eyes for them only to blind by some kind of mask.

"Test subject 0002 aka Oskar A.K. McDowell, has been confirmed to be contaminated with the virus to a point it shouldn't be alive. Subject has proven positive to have a higher metabolism and partial control of the virus, its body appears to create the virus similar to the way 'Mother's' body creates it but it can't be released, hence forth it can't infect others with the virus and we can't extract it. It has been confirmed that if any of the virus leaves the body it breaks it's self-down and destroys its self. When a new cell is introduced to the subject's body it is broken down and appears to be introduced into its system as a part of its body somehow, from this we have identified it can consume DNA and incorporate into its own body: an example of this was when we injected Tiger Shark DNA into the subject and it grew gills and fins when we placed it into a water tank editing the virus to be able to enter water when its body should reject water and try to stay clear of it. Subject is to be considered dangerous and must be restrained at all times. After application of Pariah's DNA the virus's growth rate accelerated and the subject became able to control the virus perfectly in any form of manipulation." A sharp and yet young female voice stated with an eastern accent stated while being muffled by some kind of mask, it might have been faint but he could have heard some anger from her voice when she said his name..

"What's going on? Who are you?" Oskar couldn't fathom what was happening; he was hoping this would be some kind of fucked up dream. That he was safe and sound back at his apartment sleeping; he never liked not being able to see or being chained down or not being able to move so this was pissing him off in more ways than one.

"Beginning endurance test on subject 0002: part one, fire test." The same voice said in an emotionless tone. Three seconds later his entire body began heating up and another two seconds his entire body was burning with unimaginable pain of searing heat.

"AHHHH!" He couldn't think of anything at the moment, his clothes had already been removed apparently. He could feel his skin burning and melting away.

"No immunity to fire. CUT THE FIRE! WE CAN TEST THE REQENERATION NOW!" He wasn't even listening to her anymore. After ten more seconds he felt the heat die down but the feeling stuck even when a new tingling sensation ran over his body and in no time at all the pain had vanished and his body and he was feeling like nothing had ever happened.

"Regeneration is faster than anticipated, now will you answer a few questions for me Oskar?" Oskar was seriously pissed now. First they burn him then intend to ask him some questions. At times like this he hated this short fuse of anger that ran in his family.

"Sure… Ask me anything ya' cold hearted bitch…" He had already lost control over his anger and for some reason wanted to encourage his anger instead of hold it back and to find a way out of this situation. "I always like the cold hearted ones. They always bring some spice to the bedroom! Hey how about we get something to eat after this? I know you're getting a kick out of this." The last words that left his mouth ended with a large fox like grin that was only made creepier due to the fact half of his head was covered and locked within a steel helmet only showing the tip of his nose and his mouth. He could actually hear her gasp and her spine shiver.

"Hmm, charming… Now how did that feel? Both when you were burning and when you healed." He almost chuckled at her response and at the question that was asked.

"How do you think it felt? You should join me next time, it's exhilarating!" He couldn't help but wonder 'What the fuck is wrong with me?! I haven't been this psychotic before, I have had out bursts before but this is stupid!' He was baffled he could feel something he wasn't aware he had.

He wanted to rip this woman limb from limb and he wasn't repulsed by the thought. When he was younger he hated anything to do with violence and it actually made him sick to his stomach, but he was actually enjoying this feeling. It dawned on him when he felt it hit new heights.

**'Animal Instinct!'**

**He wanted to hunt!**

Without any kind of warning his bare stomach exploded and his blood hardened, sharpened serrated and extended out into a blade and shot it in random directions. He felt it impale something and it began to retract and then he felt something else enter his body, then his mind began rushing with memories, memories of the late Suzuki Chou. "HA HOW IRONIC! HER NAME MEANS BUTTERFLY, SHE COULDN'T FLY AWAY FAST ENOUGH! BUT DAMN, SHE LOOKED FINE!" He felt such joy with that kill. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? No, that question means too many things… Wait her memories… A virus, so that guy released a virus that has the potential to kill us all. They contained it and removed the virus before it could spread and burned the guys body to ash's and dropped him into the ocean before it got out, so they were after me as I was the only one to be infected, even my neighbors told them my location. Wait what the fuck! Magic? So that is why I have that feeling, its animal instinct magic. So she was a shadow mage. And it appears that she knew something about the name A.K. McDowell, I know that I'm an orphan and police databases around the world had nothing on my name.' Oskar attempts to shake his head but realizes he is still bound to the table. 'Let's look through the rest of her memories later. Well now that I'm a killer I guess I got no choice… Japan it is then, good thing they gave me the abilities of a Tiger Shark, let's hope I grow gills when I hit the water like she said or it will be a short drop and sudden stop for me… First things first, escape!' As if it was instinct his body shifted into a mass of black and red tendrils and slipped through the cracks of his restraints. Once his body rebuilt its self he was amazed at his surroundings, it looked like a super-secret government facility. In Suzuki's memories he quickly deduced that it was indeed a super-secret government facility. '… How fucking cliché… Let's see, the exit is rather close but they will stop me if they see a naked guy walking around. They haven't noticed yet that Suzuki has become part of the dearly departed side of things…WHOA!' He finally looked down to see he had taken the form of Suzuki Chou. 'Well this is convenient.' Oskar heard something hit the floor with a loud clang behind her. 'Well it would be a waste to lose something that looks that intimidating.' She couldn't help but admire the mask they had forced him to wear… So she took it. She hid the mask in the bag that had seemed to have appeared when she took Suzuki's form and decided it would be best to leave now.

'Let's see then…' She dived into Suzuki's memories and found out that the magic realm Mundus Magicus sent her here to try and get a copy of the virus and try to turn him into an emotionless soldier for them. '… Fuck That! They want an emotionless soldier; I'll give them a rage filled monster! But she doesn't know how to get to the magic realm, she was transported to our world via sleep induced portal and she woke up in an apartment with fake I.D. and everything. Well then let's go.' He began to make her way up to the observation room where miraculously none of the scientist had even noticed anything as if they weren't doing anything in that room. Diving back into Suzuki's memories she decided it would be best to try to play the part of 'exhausted worker clocking out for the day.

"I'm done for the day, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as nonchalantly as possible as she waved to someone who the memories told her was named Ted.

"Hey! Who are you!?" He called back leaving Oskar utterly confused, a quick consultation with Suzuki later and she learnt they were placed under a spell so they would see her as another employee but considering the fact Suzuki was dead she figured that it had rendered the spell null and void.

"Shit…" Oskar muttered as she dashed forward and snapped the man's neck to which tendrils quickly protruded from her body and consumed Ted's body gaining the memories of full qualified Genetic Engineer, but it came at a price.

"FUCK!" Oskar turned her head to see another Gentek goon staring at her in horror. Oskar figured that this would be a good time too book-it. She sprinted forward grabbing and lifting the man with ease and running into a wall killing the man, to which his gory remains didn't go to waste as it was quickly added to Oskar's collection. Oskar had now broken out of the facility and was shocked to see around thirty fully armored and armed soldiers staring at her. Oskar realized that she could take the skills of others now and for some reason held no guilt for killing so she knew this would hurt unimaginably, but it would be worth it, plus she had already learned that these guys were corrupt beyond belief, creating a super virus that had 98% chance of killing. They were a danger to humanity.

**Present day:**

"I was glad that Suzuki Chou never finished the report on the Tiger Shark DNA and they thought that I had died when I fell into the water when they shot me with radioactively laced bullets. I have no Idea why I decided to keep this damn mask they had on me. I thought it was intimidating at the time, maybe as a reminder." She had finally stopped to take a breather and to assess the Thousand Masters expression, he was mortified.

"Wait, so the US government made something that could kill everything and you are the only infected that got out… YOU'RE A GUY!" She hated her sensitive hearing at that moment, he didn't need to shout.

"Technically no, as a virus I am genderless but I didn't know it at the time. And my genetic code locked my default human form to this for some reason that is why I am stuck in this body, I created this form myself! I did not kill a child to get this form." The Thousand Master let out a sigh in relief and the atmosphere's tension eased up.

"You said you had a magic called 'Animal Instinct magic, can you explain that please? I have never heard of that magic affinity…Wait, how did you even know you had an affinity? Regular mortals ca-." It finally hit him 'A.K. McDowell… Eva. He-She's somehow in her bloodline!'

"I learnt about Magic Affinity's when I consumed Suzuki and how she felt when she discovered her affinity for shadows, my affinity had a similar aura to it but I only figured it was that of an 'Animal Instinct due to them experimenting on me with shark DNA which accelerated the growth of my magic. But the magic itself allows me to take on their forms and fight like them. But due to the virus I could already shift between animal forms once I consume them, so I couldn't actually learn to take different forms from the magic except for magic creatures themselves. I have well over thirty animal forms now, thank God for zoos. Due to the virus my magic did grow alarmingly and evolved my magic beyond belief, so in essence I created a new magic form a lost magic. Now I have only consumed the one wizard and don't consume anyone anymore including normal mortals, I only take what I need which is just a little hair." A devious fox like grin spread across her face as she held up her small hand with a lock of brown hair locked in her grasp and a tendril looking toward the hair hungrily. The Thousand Master never noticed the tendril that drilled itself through the floor under them and chopped a lock of his hair off.

"Wait, why did you do that?!" The Thousand Master demanded while holding his head where his hair had been cut.

"To add to my collection silly." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just because my human transformation is locked to this form doesn't mean I can't get stronger, I advanced my consumption ability to the point where I only need a small sample of DNA to attain their shape, memories… and ability's." As the last words left her lips the tendril took hold of the hair and devoured half of it while storing half of for later. She clutched her head as a surge of memories were added to her own. 'The Thousand Masters name is Nagi Springfield, interesting, what else is there. HA! He's a magic school drop-out, but I can't argue that his magic power is indeed powerful beyond belief, if he studied more he would easily learn over a thousand spells. I won't add his magic to my own yet, it would be too dangerous and be easy for me to lose control while my magic fused with his.' While she was sorting through Nagi's memories, Nagi himself was preparing the only thing he could do to slow this beast down. He knew it wasn't her fault she was like this but he had to get her off of the magic worlds trail.

"Infernus Scholasticus! Potentia Sigillo! Personae re-scribant!" He cast three spells from a note book in hand. The first was a risk because she would be sealed and bound to Mahora Academy with Evangeline but he didn't have a way to seal her to another school but the third spell should stop her from remembering her past life and have it replaced with a random one. 'Please let this new persona be a girl and not a boy. The 'Potentia Sigillo' should restrict her powers enough but it might not work on a magic she created. The Dean will have another good security guard though.'

"WHAT!?" Was all that she could call as she as a searing pain shot through her body as she felt her self slipping away into some kind of sleep. 'What is this? Who am I? I'm me, but who i- I'm A.K. McDowell! But what's my first name?' She finally lost consciousness.

"Sorry about that love, but you'll be joining your family soon." Nagi began casting a teleport spell to Mahora, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank piece of magic paper to record a message to Mahora's Dean.

Five minuets later he was done and the long range teleport was ready. He placed the note on-top of the now nameless creature and performed the final incantation.

"Vade!" He called and the girl vanished in a blinding light. 'I hope nothing g- No, not going to finish that sentence. I learned not to mock the universe a long time ago.' Not know to Nagi was that it was already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>The outbreak never happened and Alex did die that day and the virus infected Oskar instead but BlackWatch succeeded in stopping the outbreak pre-emptively so nothing happened to Manhattan.<strong>

**Infernus Scholasticus! Potentia Sigillo! Personae re-scribant!: School hell. Power seal. Persona Re-write.**

**Vade: Go**


End file.
